Alice Nakiri
Alice Nakiri (薙切 アリス Nakiri Arisu) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She is also Erina Nakiri's cousin. As a member of the Nakiri family, Alice is skilled in the field of molecular gastronomy. Appearance Alice has short, silver hair with the left side of her bangs being slightly longer than her right, reaches the bottom of her chin. By the Autumn Election Main Tournament, her left bang has lengthened, reaching the top of her collar. She also has fair skin and a huge bust, just like her cousin, Erina. Unlike most female characters, her red eyes are styled to resemble the Rinnegan from Naruto rather than the normal shiny female eyes. Whenever Alice is making fun of someone, her eyes take on a more cartoonish shape. Unlike most of her fellow classmates who wear a standard Tōtsuki uniform jacket, Alice opts to wear a cream colored Tōtsuki uniform vest instead. Her cooking uniform is a short-sleeved chefs uniform with a red collar and cuffs. Personality As a member of the prestigious Nakiri Family, Alice holds herself with high regard due to her pedigree. Though not as conceited as Erina, Alice does like to illustrate the difference in abilities between herself and her rivals. As an expert in the field in Molecular Gastronomy, Alice highly values not only the culinary aspect of cooking, but also the artisan aspects as well. To Alice, to be a successful chef in the modern world, a chef must exercise both of these traits to the highest potential. As such, her cooking reflects this, showing the true artistry and beauty behind the ingredients that makes up her dishes. Unlike her cousin though, Alice is much more friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them. She is also a modern girl, eager to talk about love and gossip, even with the incredibly socially dense Erina. She is also very cunning, able to manipulate Erina using reverse-psychology to keep her at a local public pool despite the latter's initial disgust at the location. History Alice was born and raised in the Nakiri Mansion alongside her cousin Erina, who was the same age as her. The two often played together, though Erina often bullied Alice. Some events that stuck out in her mind many years later included Erina taking away her doll at the age of three and later calling the birthday cake she made for her at the age of four horrible. At the age of five, Alice left the Nakiri Mansion where she moved to Denmark with her father where she eventually began to study his field of study: Molecular Gastronomy. When she traveled all over Northern Europe, she eventually had a fateful encounter with a wild boy on the streets. She "rescued" the boy, Ryō Kurokiba, and made him her assistant, promising to show him the vast world of the culinary arts. At the most influential international concurs of molecular gastronomy, among the many adult experts of molecular gastronomy who received recognition for their skill, was Alice. At the age of nine, Alice was already deemed a molecular gastronomy genius. By the time she was 10, she had won numerous other awards, acquired 45 patents, and had 20 contracts from numerous high class restaurants. Eventually, upon entering the middle school level, Alice entered Tōtsuki Academy where she quickly became a powerhouse figure of her class. Though often overshadowed by her more highly acclaimed cousin, Alice still seeks to stand at the top of Tōtsuki. During her second year in the middle school section, Alice challenged the Cutting Edge RS to a Shokugeki to claim their clubroom. In a decisive, one-sided match, Alice won. During the 92nd Generation Orientation Ceremony, Alice witnessed the only high school level entrant, Sōma Yukihira, give an infamous speech that caught her attention and would soon ignite a new rivalry between the two. Plot Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Alice joined her fellow classmates on the first obstacle during their time at Tōtsuki, the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Alice made it through the first two days of the camp with little trouble. Breakfast Buffet Challenge On the third night, Alice and the rest of her classmates was summoned to the main hall once more where Gin Dōjima announced that they would have to prepare a breakfast dish for the hotel guest and staff then next morning. After the announcement, Alice and Ryō encountered her cousin Erina in the hallway. As she passed by, she reminded Erina that her time at the top was running out. Erina dismissed her comment before they went their separate ways. Without taking much time to decide, Alice finalized her dish for the next morning and decided to go scope out one of the other students. Alice arrived at Sōma's station, who had just finalized his own choice and told him that he had an interesting choice for the challenge. She bid farewell to Sōma and wished him well for the next morning. Outside of the kitchen, Alice laughed to herself, wondering if Sōma planed to fail with his dish choice. The next morning, Alice arrived at the buffet hall and was assigned to Hall E. As the challenge began, Alice had little attention brought to her dish so she decided to visit the station of Ikumi Mito. She teased that she has not seen Ikumi with Erina around, wondering if Erina broke ties with her, much to Ikumi's annoyance. Though Alice had a bit of a slow start, she slowly commanded the attention of Hall E with her Three Forms of Egg Dishes. The marvelous and unorthodox presentation of her dish drew a massive amount of guests to her station. Unfortunately Alice ran out of ingredients with 10 minutes left in the challenge. However, it did not matter as she had served 380 dishes in the end. With free time on her hands, Alice decided to visit Hall A to see how her cousin and Sōma were doing. Much to her amazement, Sōma's live cooking exhibition turned the tables on his unfortunate handicap, allowing him to complete his 200 dish quota with only seconds to spare. Alice then formally introduced herself to Sōma, declaring that she will be the one to stand at the top of Tōtsuki. Alice brought up Sōma's entrance speech and told him that the era of artisan skills was over. To prove her point she pointed out that Sōma barely passed the challenge. However, Sōma admitted that she was right, but more so, the experience was beneficial to him. Amused, Alice told Sōma that she was looking forward to the day when the two would eventually compete, to which Sōma accepted. By the end of the fifth day, many of Alice's classmates were beyond the point of exhaustion. Before they found out about their final event of the camp, Dōjima gave some inspiring words to the students. Dōjima announced that of the 980 students who started in the camp, 628 remained. As the doors to the banquet hall opened, he announced that the 628 students present had passed the camp. For their final event, a lavish feast was prepared for the students by the Tōtsuki Resort staff and the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. Alice enjoyed her meal with Ryō and the next morning, Alice returned to Tōtsuki. Tōtsuki Autumn Election Chosen as a Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Several months after the Training camp, as the spring semester ended, Alice gathered with the rest of her class to hear the announcement of the participants for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Not surprisingly, Alice was among the 60 students selected to participate as well as Ryō. She told Ryō to not lose in the first round, which he promised that he would fight to the fullest, even if he was up against her. However, Alice did not take the comment well, but soon forgot when Sōma came to talk to her. Unfortunately for Alice, since the Elite Ten Council organizes the election, Erina could not participate. Still, Alice told Sōma that most of the current Elite Ten Council members, barring Erina, were once participants in the Autumn Elections. Thus, the successors of the Elite Ten will come from the 60 participants. As Alice departed, she told Sōma that she cannot wait for the day that they, along with Erina, fight over the Elite Ten. The Nakiri Cousins' Vacation Main Article:Natsuyasumi no Erina Over the course of the month prior to the Autumn Election, Alice spent it preparing her dish for the preliminaries. However, she soon had free time and decided to call Erina to see if she would spend the day with her at a pool. Alice arrived at a public pool where Erina was waiting. The two bickered for a little bit, with Erina threatening to leave, but Alice used some reverse-psychology to get her to stay. The two changed into their swimsuits and enjoyed their day at the pool. Taking a break, Alice and Erina chatted for a little while, with Alice in particular asking if Erina ever had a crush. Erina recalled a certain man whom she admired. However when Alice asked if she would date him, Erina wondered why she would have to do it. Alice disappointingly said that Erina did not truly understand love. When Erina said that she would not have any better knowledge, Alice said that she had plenty of knowledge from watching romantic movies. As the day ended, though Erina said that she had a horrible time, Alice thought it was more enjoyable than Erina was willing to admit. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round One month after the announcement and a month of preparation, Alice arrived at the Preliminary event hall as her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, gave some inspiring words about the very hall they were standing in, as many of the previous Elite Ten members once battled in the same hall. As he commenced the preliminaries, Alice bid farewell to Ryō as she headed to the "B" block while he headed to the "A" Block. During the cooking period, Alice was among the few whom the head judge of the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara, showed particular interest in. At the time, Alice was busy making pie dough and mash potatoes. Most of the audience was more interested in her vast array of cooking appliances. Neighboring Alice's station was Hisako Arato's. Alice watched as Hisako added a spice mix into water, noting that she was happy to see Hisako taking the challenge so seriously. Alice soon completed her dish and then gathered with the 29 other students as the cooking time concluded As the judging began, the students one-by-one presented their dishes to the five judges. Unfortunately, a vast majority of the dishes received extremely low scores. Eventually, this all changed when Nao Sadatsuka presented her dish. Though the putrid smell of her Jet Black Curry Laksa caused noses to curl, forcing Alice to put on a gas mask, she received the first satisfactory score of 84. As more of the more notable participants began to present their dishes, each scoring excellent scores, it was eventually Alice's turn. Before Urara Kawashima could even announce her turn, Alice had already served her dish to the judges. Though most of the judges as well as the audience was confused by the appearance of her Thermal Sense Curry, after taking the bite, all of the judges were left speechless. Alice explained that the dish incorporates the concept of "Thermal Sense", the construction of a dish based on temperature differences. When Urara asked if it was good, even Shingo Andō, a famous writer, could not find words sufficient to describe how good the dish was. Alice earned near perfect scores from all five judges, earning her a score of 95, the highest scoring student overall during the preliminaries, qualifying herself for the main tournament. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Two weeks after the Preliminary Round, Alice was summoned to Tōtsuki Headquarters to inform her of the first round theme as well as her opponent. Much to her surprise, her first opponent was none other than Sōma. Though she wished that their battle would happen later, Alice told Sōma that she regrets that she will not be able to see some of his dishes in the Main Tournament. However, Sōma quipped that she could see more of his dishes as she watches in the stands in the second round. As she left room, Alice told him that his "old-fashioned" style will no longer be a match for her artistic style. On the day of her match, Sōma was introduced first, followed by Alice, much to the shock of many of Sōma's supporters. As she entered the arena, she waved at grandfather with a smile as he smiled back. As she unveiled her vast array of Molecular Gastronomy cooking machines, she noted Sōma's lack of sleep. Despite thinking that he was worried because of his opponent, he revealed that he was actually more fired up to challenge a strong opponent right off the back. As the match started, Alice quickly set out to work, bringing out numerous cooking devices which made the audience think that her station was more a laboratory rather than a kitchen. Alice finished cooking her dish first and walked up to the judges, holding trays with transparent domes. However, inside the domes, nothing could be seen except for a mysterious mist. As the judges removed the domes, the white mist, revealed to be liquid nitrogen to maintain the temperature of her bento, dissipated. Senzaemon recognized the arrangement as Temari Sushi, which Alice named her Temari Bento. She instructed the judges to eat the sushi in a specific order. The judges were greatly impressed by each successive sushi as much of the students in the audience watched in horror as they could never reach Alice's caliber. However despite Alice's stunning exhibition, Sōma continued to cook his dish unfazed. As Sōma informed Senzaemon that his dish would be Evolved Nori Bento, Alice was curious over the dish and both participants exchanged a few words about it. Even the dish did impressed the judges and intrigued her, Alice insulted Sōma over his "simple" method while claimed that a dish, even simple as bento, required to give some gorgeous surprises. Never did Alice expected however, that Sōma instead remained relaxed while asked her if her bento is amazing as a true bento and if she ever considered "what is supposed to go inside a bento box."; caused Alice both confused and annoyed about it. As the judges opened the final bento box, Alice was speechless as Sōma told her that he'd show her the true power of his "evolved" bento. Cooking Style *'Molecular Gastronomy' - Alice specializes in Molecular Gastronomy, the culinary science that investigates physical and chemical changes that occur during the cooking process. This cooking style also focuses on the three pillars of artistic, social, and technical aspects to form this style of cooking and is easily the artisan of cooking. Alice is well equipped thanks to her Nakiri family ties, having some of the latest equipment. Her skill in this field shone from a young age as she was recognized at the age of 9 as one of the top Molecular Gastronomy experts in the world. Dishes Original *Three Forms of Egg Dishes - Alice's dish during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet challenge. Combination of 3 egg dishes in one meal, these egg meals are so unique that the staff has considered the set as an art about mother nature compared to the eatable dish. These three dishes are, **Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs - The egg yolk that blended with Salmon Fish eggs and the bluish glee as crystal water. The dish theme represents Ocean. **Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg - The boiled egg like dish used both White Asparagus Mosse & "Hollandaise Sauce" as the prime ingredients. The dish theme represents Forest. **Milk Shake in an Egg - The milk shake inside the empty egg shells as it is function as the mini mug. The dish's theme represents Earth. *Thermal Sense Curry - Alice's curry dish during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election and it is artistically made with Thermal Sense, another part of the Molecular Gastronomy's method. *Temari Bento:Alice's bento dish during her first Main Tournament match against Sōma. The dishes contains 12 different Sushi and each has different color and taste. ''Shokugeki'' Record Trivia *Alice ranked 7th in the first popularity poll with 445 votes. *Alice is a common French and English name derrived from the Old French name Aalis, meaning "Of nobility", fitting that she is a member of the prestigious Nakiri Family. Nakiri uses the kanji for To Mow Down (Na) and Limit (Kiri). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Students Category:Nakiri Family Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant